


you don't know how much you mean to me

by caramel216



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: BC SOMEHOW I LIKE THESE MORE THAN MY MILLION OTHER WIPS, M/M, Nya - Freeform, for mukuyuki, small things i write lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramel216/pseuds/caramel216
Summary: small writing bits for mukuyukis
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> help

... Muku's eyes were wide, watching every movement that Yuki made with his hands. It was late at night. The both of them were watching some show, some anime he put on, out of his excitement to show Yuki what he loved.

What made him happy.

... But instead, he found himself staring at Yuki instead. His heart pounded, and he couldn't rip his eyes away from Yuki at all.

He - he knew, that it was silly, that he couldn't think of himself like that, but...! But his heart stuttered, like those scenes, where the main character and his love interest... Where their eyes would make eye contact,

and where nothing else really mattered.

And ahhhh, the scene was so romantic! Yuki's face was covered in a beautiful pink and orange,

like he was painted in candlelight.

Like he was some beautiful painting...

And Muku's eyes couldn't stop sparkling.

A-And Yuki would say it's stupid, or silly, but-!!

... Like this-

He almost felt just like a romance protagonist,

with maybe... maybe a hope that his love interest loved him back.

... Yuki's eyes darted over to him.

"You've been staring at me an awful lot."

-!

"... Well- Tha- Uhm, I-I-I-" That's because I can't take my eyes off of you, someone much more elegant and flirtatious would say. "Uuuu... I-I-I'm sorry, I must look like a c-creep,"

Yuki snorted, and shook his head.

"Don't be sorry." He had the smallest trace of a smile. "I don't mind it."

Muku's heart melted in his chest.

And Yuki went back to stitching, like nothing had ever happened.

"I don't mind you watching me, but you should turn the TV off before Yakuza yells at us."

Muku nodded, and turned off the television. He rested his head on his hands, and continued to watch.


	2. stars and the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not related to the last one, prolly takes place around the camping event. vaguely

". . . You're strong, too, Muku."

The stars up above twinkled. They were gentle, but they were bright - it was a surprising sight for Muku, knowing how far they'd gotten polluted over the years. 

... Everytime they blinked out, he got a little scared that him staring at them put them out. That somehow, his own stare had ruined and tarnished them to oblivion...

But they always came back.

Muku thought it was for Yuki.

The stars would always come out for him.

His eyes were sharper, too. They'd be able to see them, even when Muku had to search the horizons.

Yuki was so cool like that.

... Muku almost missed Yuki's voice, getting so caught up in the night sky. He missed it - just a bit, but in the silence, like this... Yuki's murmur sounded like an echo.

"Yuki?"

... Yuki's gaze turned to him.

"Back then," His hands were behind him, and he scooted further along the rock he was sitting on.

They were camping. The rest of the troupe was behind them, snoring away, and of course... Muku's head was still spinning away, plan after plan,

... But... Yuki had asked him if he wanted to head out.

And Yuki had wanted to see the stars.

"... You said I was really strong. And I was... crying."

Yuki pulled his knees close to his chest.

Muku didn't even get to open his mouth before he continued.

"... And you still said I was cool. That I was strong."

Yuki's hand moved, slowly, over to Muku's own.

"... You're cool too, Muku."


End file.
